The Living Strikes Back
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: 2 years after the ghost declared war on the living, and won. Now, Sam's lifes been turned upsidown when all her friends have been kidnapped by other ghosts, apart from her. Now her only alliances to get them back are a adorable little ghost girl and her older brother that is bringing up emotions and memories of her boyfriend. The boy that should be gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple of changes**

 **1) Danny never got ghost powers**

 **2) He made a deal with the ghosts**

 **3) he and Sam had been going out for a few months before his death**

 **4) Dani was a siblig, not a clone, but still got powers**

 **And the war started when the main charecters were 12, so all the ages match up with the show.**

* * *

About 2 years ago, they started. The ghosts. They realised they were to thank for saving the world from the distasteroid, and felt that they had been cheated out of what was theirs.

Typical Posessive Ghosts

The Fentons couldn't take the attacks, and when they died, hope died as well. Well that and heartbreak because Danny and Dani had just died from the portal. Gone to the other side- the dead side. But enough is enough- I miss my boyfriend. And his adorable little sister.

* * *

I was manning the portal along with the captain of the resistance, the only living Fenton- Jazz, when an ectoplasmic entity was detected on the scanner, and we grabbed our ecto wepons, ready for another full on invasion, so you can imagine our shock when 2 silver-and-white haired child ghosts slid out of the portal, whereing black and white HAZMAT suits, similar to the tattered ones we all wore when the ghosts found the Nuclar power plants, but in inverted colours. I was ready to destroy the enemy, but reconition flickered in Jazz's turquoise eyes. I admit, they looked familiar, but I couldn't place them. Jazz ordered me to move the ghosts into the containment chamber, before dismissing me. As I left, I saw her attend to their ingeries, large open wounds decorated most of their visiable skin, spewing glowing green ectoplasm. She was going against her own orders, telling us to "rip them apart molecule by molecule." she was becoming more like her parents every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer- thanks for all the support. If you enjoy, please follow, favourite and review :-).**

 **riddle of the update**

 **Your friends dare you to go in an abandoned hospital, so you do. Once inside, you flick a light switch, but it doesn't come on. You try to exit, but the doors gone. A piece of paper appears in your hand, saying in order to escape, you must go through one of three doors. One leads to a pit of lava, the next one leads to an electric chair you MUST sit in in order to pass, and the final leads to a bottomless pit. Please review your answer**

* * *

The ghosts were called Daniel and Danielle Phantom, but they preferred Danny and Ellie Phantom, a painful reminder to my departed friends. I thought they would be silent, annoying and, frankly, evil; but they were actually really cool, and hanging out with them was like if they were alive. Ellie went to go play with Flash Baxter, Dash's brother and Edwina Sanchez, Paulinas little sister, and Danny came to hang out with us. I was a bit worried that it would be awkward, but he used his ectoplasm to start up the long broken PS2, so him and Tucker started playing Mario Kart, whilst I talked to Paulina and Valarie. Paulina was convinced that Danny was her soul mate, but Valarie was sceptical after years of being convinced that ghosts were evil. We were just having fun when we heard a scream coming from the direction of the game. Valarie jumped up with a red Fenton Thermos, only to see Tucker telling Danny he was cheating when the Luigi changed into a white haired teen in black dungarees. Danny left the screen, saying it wasn't against the rules to use Software Fusion. I jumped between them and told Danny he was to come and help with the raid as we were running low on food.

* * *

The long gone streets of Amity Park were cracked, old newspapers littered the Tarmac that nature had began to take back. The dusty remains of the sign 'Amity Park- a great place to live' was at the top of the hill- the irony! We entered an abandoned house and stocked up on canned corn and tins of beans. As we made our was back, we noticed a slight burning smell as we turned onto Elm Street, where Fenton Works is- or rather was! All was left was the basement lab. I ran over, but only saw a small ghost girl- Ellie! She ran up to Danny and hugged his legs.

"Ghosts came Danny, and I couldn't stop them." The girls eyes were full of tears, and she was covered in cuts pulsing with ectoplasm decorated her body.

"Well, there's only one thing to do-go after they,"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
